Hier kommt die Sonne
by Kira-Sun
Summary: [Universo alternativo]. "El aburrimiento es contrarrevolucionario". Natasha alza un puño mientras grita una consigna en la que no cree, porque vive en la oscuridad. Pero ella, como todos, aguarda la luz. Renovación. Oportunidades. [Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Mayo del 68' del foro La Torre Stark]


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, el título y la inspiración del fic pertenecen a _Sonne_ de Rammstein. La Rosie se dedica únicamente a profanar.

* * *

 ** _Hier kommt die sonne_**

La sonrisa impecable de Natasha triunfa sobre el recelo de quienes la escuchan. Rehusó subir a la tarima y ha estado prodigando su carismático discurso a la misma altura que el resto, entre una quieta multitud de cuellos estirados y ojos estudiosos. Cuando concluye, son como mendigos, insatisfechos y lastimeros, entorno a ella como abejas -o moscas cuyo fastidio ella apenas tolera.

La sonrisa impecable de Natasha, y la mano segura que estira para pasar un volante casero, son otra dosis de aquel extraño _algo_ que ahora perfila como una auténtica necesidad. Grita revolución, aclama la inconformidad y tiene -ellos le confieren- ínfulas equívocas de anarquismo. Estuvo siempre en ellos, como el hambre. Aguijonea las entrañas, hace galopar el pulso y cosquillea sobre la piel. Ellos sonríen de vuelta, y salen de la fila con los ojos convertidos en un espejo de la determinación inadvertida que la espía rusa ha implantado en sus mentes, convirtiéndolas en un pequeño avispero.

Son abejas y ella tendría que ser su reina, pero a Natasha no le sobra el tiempo para nada de eso. A la mañana siguiente debe coger el tren hacia París. Por todo cuanto a ella concierne, su labor durante los últimos años dentro de este país ha sido completada, y con excelsa maestría, se atrevería a agregar.

Aquí abajo hace calor. Fue entrenada para no quejarse de algo tan ridículo como las molestias del clima, y que sea capaz de sentirlo no quiere decir que le cause un engorro gigantesco, pero de cuando en cuando echa de menos la vivificante huella del viento helado sobre su piel. Aquí es verano y ella no sabe qué hacer con eso.

— _Sé que te gusta la ventanilla_ —concede su compañero con un ademán carente de emoción. La permite pasar y Natasha se apresura a bajar el cristal antes de acomodarse en el asiento—. _Estamos a tiempo_ —agrega. No consigue rastrear el acento ruso en un alemán impecable con el cual pretende mimetizarse entre los pasajeros como lo ha hecho entre los estudiantes.

— _¿Hay alguna razón para no estarlo?_ —Natasha ha dejado de inspeccionarlo para virar hacia la ventana. Está amaneciendo. Es un día claro, las siluetas de los edificios y las montañas muy lejanas en el horizonte son contundentes contra el azul cobalto del cielo.

— _Ha sido más sencillo_ —elabora el soldado con voz inexpresiva. Natasha le da la razón con un cabeceo—. _Trabajamos con mentes, el margen de error era considerable_.

Romanov ha estado en desacuerdo esta vez. Lanza una mirada de incredulidad en dirección al soldado.

—No con _estas_ mentes —dice aburrida, en ruso por primera vez desde el inicio de su misión. Percibe el destello de sorpresa que surca fugaz la expresión del soldado.

—Te malinterpreté —explica él.

—¿Ah, sí?

Cae un contemplativo silencio entre ambos. El paisaje urbano da paso a una planicie que brilla espléndida bajo la luz del amanecer.

—Me gusta la libertad. —Si él pudiera censurarla, lo haría. No es algo que una agente soviética esté autorizada a decir, o a pensar en el mejor de los casos—. Pero ellos no están intentando ser libres mientras escuchan embelesados un mensaje que he repetido más veces de las que puedo recordar. Son abejas.

No replica de inmediato. Se ha quedado quieto, como ensimismado, aunque ella no puede saberlo por seguro.

—Algunos de ellos —dice por fin.

Es el turno de Natasha de mostrarse asombrada. Parpadea rápidamente, escrutando cada pliegue en el rostro de James Barnes. Han compartido suficientes misiones como para haber aprendido a sincerarse en beneficio del justo entendimiento para trabajar mejor lado al lado. Quizá simplemente es el aislamiento que está carcomiéndolos. Su fecha de expiración, piensa ella sin ningún tipo de alarma, está cada vez más próxima. Sus amos advertirán lo deformados que han regresado de ese mundo que en algún punto intentaran moldear desesperadamente, y serán remplazados por un par nuevo dispuesto a obedecer.

Natasha tiene ganas de eso.

El soldado, es probable, también.

—¿Crees en lo que fingimos hacer?

—Creo que lo viejo tiene que morir. Es un ciclo. —Romanov está otra vez con la vista en el exterior—. Y quienes nos han enviado aquí, desaparecerán también. Un día ese muro tampoco resistirá. Mejores que nosotros han intentado perdurar, y se han desvanecido en el tiempo de cualquier manera.

—Sin embargo, —comienza él, su ceño fruncido apenas—, no crees en las personas que te han escuchado. No crees que puedan cambiarlo.

—Las abejas. —Natasha lanza un suspiro que empaña el cristal y sonríe con disimulo—. Tal vez. No es como que se hayan tragado la idea soviética completa. Quieren algo nuevo, les concederé eso. Están aburridos y no lo soportan. —En voz queda, Romanov ríe con una nota que no llega a ser todo lo despectiva que pretende en un inicio—. _El aburrimiento es contrarrevolucionario._

Barnes emite un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta, ni afirmación ni negación. Su aparente neutralidad le hace albergar una ligera envidia. Luego, no hay mucho que puedan decirse. Se suceden los kilómetros entre el suave bamboleo del vagón y el rítmico chirrido del metal. A esta hora el sol ha provocado el aumento de la temperatura, pero el viento alivia la sensación de calor que ha acompañado a Natasha desde que abandonó Rusia. La fresca mañana alemana se le antoja un bonito cuadro para un par de extranjeros.

Una certeza le da alcance y aturde sus vagos pensamientos. El sol quema ahora sobre la piel de su rostro. Es otro día, y el aire que respira arrastra el lozano aroma de las cosas que mueren y mutan durante la noche. Natasha Romanov lo aspira y recoge también rayos de la luz de la mañana. Piensa en renovación. Piensa en oportunidades.

Su siguiente discurso frente a una multitud de jóvenes perdidos que estiran cuellos y la estudian recelosos, acude y enciende la rebelión con mucha menos hipocresía. La impecable sonrisa de Natasha triunfa sobre la apatía. Y sucede, al final, que los ojos verdes de una espía son un espejo de la determinación que hierve en la piel de unos universitarios inconformes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me disculparía por el título en alemán (como suelo disculparme por los títulos en inglés), pero no hubo manera de convencerme que "aquí viene el sol" le iba mejor a la historia. Sonaba mucho a The Beatles y era era muy optimista para este fic :P


End file.
